The Impossible Ransom
by tvshowlover917
Summary: When Patrick Jane is kidnapped, the team scrambles to find a way to meet a psychopaths impossible ransom demand and save their consultant. Even if they do save him from the hands of a crazy man will they be able to bring back their Jane, or will they be stuck with just a shell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first Mentalist fan fiction, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane walked into the bullpen, whistling a song he had heard earlier. He couldn't help but feel slightly happy, he had gotten 6 hours of sleep that night. For the first time in a long time time he felt refreshed, sure the guilt of losing his family was still there, but it wasn't as painful as other days.<p>

"Why are you so happy?" Rigsby asks, being the first to notice Jane's happy attitude.

"Just got a good feeling about today," Jane answers honestly.

"Well that feeling might change, we got a call, not good either," Lisbon says to her team.

"What happened, Boss?" Van-Pelt asks.

Lisbon sighs, "It would be best if you just found out when we got there, so team lets go!" Lisbon yells.

* * *

><p>Lisbon pulls up to the crime scene and Jane jumps out of the SUV the moment the engine is cut. Patrick examines the nice two story house in front of him. It really is a nice house, with white paint and tons of glass windows. It actually has a small resemblance to his house. He quickly pushes the awful memories that threaten to flood him, into the back of his mind.<p>

"Let's go Jane!" Lisbon calls, starting to head inside to house. Patrick follows Lisbon into the house and up to a bedroom on the second floor. Jane steps into the bedroom and is shocked to see it pink, stuffed animals and other small toys littering the floor and bed. Why are they in the room, it should belong to a little girl, oh god.

That's when he notices the girl, covered in blood, lying on the ground, gunshot wound in her stomach. Jane feels his chest tighten when he eyes the girl carefully and notices her eyes and hair. The hair laid out like a fan, a beautiful color of blonde, and her eyes a mix of blue and green, just like his daughter Charlotte's. He also doesn't fail to notice her age, which is around 7.

Jane couldn't help but stare at the scared, lifeless eyes of the girl. Lisbon eyes Jane nervously, she knew seeing the girl would be hard for him. "Jane?" Lisbon asks trying to regain his focus and help him look away from the dead girl.

"Jane, are you okay?" Lisbon asks, her eyes coated in clear concern. "Um... ya," Jane says, shaking his head slightly to clear all the awful thoughts filling his fractured mind. "Are you sure?" Lisbon presses wanting to make sure he isn't close to breaking. "Ya, I um, I'm gonna take a quick walk," he says leaving the house.

Once he leaves the house he heads down the street, not caring that he's walking in the middle of road. _Why! Why, would someone kill such a beautiful girl!_ He thinks angrily, fighting back awful images. Instead he forces happy images of his family into his mind, but every single memory leads to a bad one.

He starts taking deep breathes, trying to force himself to calm down so he can actually help out with the case. After a couple minutes he decides he is calm enough to head back to the house where the awful tragedy happened.

As he is walking he hears a car behind him and moves to the side, considering he was still walking in the middle of the street. Out of the corner of his eyes he notices the car is an old white van that starts slowing down.

_Okay, that is defiantly not creepy or anything,_ Jane thinks ignoring the roar of the van and the strange feeling flowing through his body. With that he begins to speed up his pace wanting to get away from the van behind him. A small amount of fear begins to flood his system as the van speeds up also. The van then starts driving next to him and without thought he pulls out his phone to call Lisbon.

Before he can even dial the first number the side door is thrown open abruptly and a man covered in black clothes and a mask jumps out wielding a gun. The man grabs Jane by the arm roughly and starts shoving him towards the doors, Jane on the other hand starts struggling and fighting the man.

The man growls angrily and brings the gun down onto Jane's head, successfully knocking him out. The man then takes the unconscious man and throws him into the van.

* * *

><p>Lisbon and her team finish up at all crime scene and they all head back to the SUVs. Lisbon looks around the cars and sighs angrily when she doesn't see Jane anywhere.<p>

"Where's Jane!" Lisbon yells to the others. "Haven't seen him sense he left the house," Rigsby answers climbing into the one of the SUVs. Lisbon sighs and pulls out her phone dialing Jane's number.

She groans unhappily when it goes strait to voice mail, "Jane we are leaving and we are not waiting for you to come back," Lisbon says to the voice mail before closing her phone. With a sigh she climbs into the drives side of the SUV and heads back to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Good, bad? Review please it will make my day! Next chapter will be up before you know it, guarantee. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2 of The Ransom.**

* * *

><p>Patrick Jane begins regaining conciseness with a slight headache and a slightly fuzzy brain, <em>Where am I? <em>He thinks. Memories start flooding into his brain and play out like a movie in his mind. The dead girl, him going for a walk to cool down, the creepy white van, and lastly him getting knocked out. _Okay well that helps a little but still, where am I? _ he thinks curiously.

Jane slowly opens his eyes, having to blink repeatedly to clear his blurry vision. When it finally clears he observes his surroundings carefully. He's in a big open space, an abandoned warehouse, with empty crates and chains hanging from the ceiling.

He tries to move but finds his hands and legs bound to a hard metal chair, securing him tightly to it. _Well that makes it easier to escape, _He thinks sourly already tugging at the rough, itchy ropes. _  
><em>

"Ah, Mr Jane your awake," A gruff voice says from behind him. The voice is followed by multiple footsteps, approaching him, making Jane slightly nervous. They finally pass him and the 5 big men stand in front of him, their faces all covered with masks.

"Why am I here?" Jane asks, not really liking the fact that there are 5 giant men in front of him while he's tied to a chair. "Well Mr. Jane you will just have to find out as soon as we contact your boss?" The man in the middle with the best posture says, he is obviously the leader.

Jane watches carefully as the men set up a tripod with a camera and a table holding a laptop. "Blind and gag him," The leader instructs casually like those 4 words are the most common to say. "Oh, you really don't have to do that," Jane says nervously. "Shut up!" One of the men snaps tying the gag and then the blindfold onto Jane. "Okay Mr. Jane time to talk to your team," The leader says, followed by a very creepy very sadistic laugh.

* * *

><p>The team arrives back at the station and head to their respective desks, so they can start working on the awful new case. When Cho arrives at his desk he notices a link to a web chat on the lit up screen. "Boss!" Cho yells, having a bad feeling about the link. "What is it Cho?" Lisbon asks appearing behind the man at the desk.<p>

"There's this link to a web chat, I don't have a good feeling about it," Cho explains turning slightly to his boss. "Well the only think we can do it open it," Lisbon says ignoring Van-Pelt, who appears beside her, curious about the commotion.

With a sigh Cho clicks on the link and after loading for a minute it opens to a video link. What appears on the screen makes the three agents gasp in absolute shock. The video is of 5 men covered in black and wearing masks, all of them surrounding a gagged and blindfolded Jane, who is bound to a heavy metal chair.

The man standing in the middle with a _in charge _posture is the one to speak.

"Hello Agents as you can see we have your friend Mr. Jane here. You're probably wondering why he's here, David Arch. I want him released from jail in exchange for your consultant," The leader says, authority running in his voice.

"Van-Pelt run a background check on David Arch, Now!" Lisbon yells quickly. "Ah, Lisbon, always quick with what to do," the leader jokes with a laugh. "Boss, David Arch, a 23 year old man, charged with the death penalty for the death of 13 woman two months ago. His death will be carried out in 4 days, Boss this man is a serial killer," Grace says in shock.

"You want to prisoner swap for a serial killer?" Lisbon asks in shock. "Well of course, I mean he is my brother," The leader says with slight attitude. "I-it's not possible, the man is already convicted he's in jail," Van-Pelt says, Rigsby now appearing at her side. "As Van-Pelt said sir we cannot prisoner swap with a man in jail, it just doesn't work that way," Lisbon says to the man.

"Ah well in then, perhaps in 6 hours you will change your mind. Until that time the video feed will be kept active but communication will not, anyways enjoy the show," The leader says sadistically before approaching the computer and hitting a button, that obviously ends communication.

* * *

><p>Jane listened to the whole conversation nervously, I mean who wouldn't be nervous. They want to do a prisoner swap with a serial killer, even Jane knows that isn't possible. What makes it even worse was the vague ending about them changing their minds and the show.<p>

The blindfold and gag is ripped off him roughly and he quickly says, "So this show? Is it like, oh I don't know, Looney Toons or something?"

"Oh no Patrick, a much better show, one me and my friend here will enjoy much more," The man says with a small laugh. "James string him up," The leader says, waving to the biggest guy in the room. James then comes up to Jane and roughly unties him, being anything but gentle.

Once Jane is untied James grips him roughly by the hair and moves the chair while another man goes to one of the walls and hits a lever lowering one of the chains. When the chains are lowered far enough James pulls out a pair of handcuffs and hooks Jane to the chains. Once the handcuffs are on tightly, a little to tight if you ask Jane, the man near the lever hits it and the chains begin to rise.

The man lets go of the lever when Jane is only on the balls of his feet, the handcuffs digging into his skin roughly. Fear grows inside Jane's chest, like a fire getting stronger and bigger with the more fuel applied.

"Sam, Billy, John!" The leader yells, "Go outside and stay guard, we don't want any unwelcome guests," The leader says. Jane watches as the three men leave, even against there own want. Now the only people in the warehouse are Jane, the leader, and James.

James reappears in front of Jane holding a knife and cloth. "Oh well, the knife really isn't necessary," Jane says nervously. "Shut up!" James yells punching Jane in the gut roughly, causing him to lose his air for a couple seconds.

James takes the knife and cuts off Jane's vest and shirt, leaving him shirtless. James then throws the knife onto the ground and straighten out the cloth. James takes it and puts two pieces of it in his ears which makes it so can't hear anything. Next James blindfolds him. _Great now I'm blindfolded and I can't here, _Jane thinks sourly.

Jane waits fearfully for the next thing to happen, he gets the blindfold and cloth in his ears. It makes him scared, he doesn't know what's gonna happen or when it's going to happen, these men want him to terrified.

That's why the awful white hot pain across his back surprises him so much. When the pain comes again Jane can't help but let a scream escape his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the first whip came the whole team flinched, Grace looking away. "Grace go tell Hightower about this situation, Rigsby dig into David Arch find out more about this brother," Lisbon commands. The two agents scurry off, knowing there is no time to waste. "Boss anything you need me to do?" Cho asks turning away from the TV screen. "I gave you probably one of the tougher jobs Cho, you and me are going to stay and watch this, we have to make sure nothing important changes," Lisbon says pulling up a chair to watch the awful video.

* * *

><p>After what seems like years the blindfold and cloth is ripped off Jane, and he is left shocked and slightly scared. His back is bleeding and his throat is sore from screaming. "Ah now that was very enjoyable Mr. Jane," The leader laughs walking up to Jane, carrying a red hot brand. "I think everything would be so much more enjoyable if you just let me go," Jane says, his voice rough and scratchy.<p>

The man smiles and examines the symbol end of the brand like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "I did my research Mr. Jane, I found out about your family. Killed by the serial killer Red John, then their blood used to paint a smiley face," The man says his smile growing as he tilts the brand to reveal the symbol. Jane's throat constricts and his chest tightens as he see's the all so familiar smiley face.

The man steps closer and Jane begins to panic and tries to arch away from the hot brand. The man just moves closer and shoves the hot metal onto Jane's bare stomach. The sound of sizzling flesh and screams fills the empty warehouse along with two men's laughs.

The leader pulls the brand away and moves it to another spot on Patrick's stomach, again causing screams to fill the building.

The brand is pressed to his soft skin 3 more times before the man walks away, leaving 5 Red John smiley faces on Jane's stomach.

* * *

><p>Lisbon watches as the man carries a hot brand over to Jane and begins talking about his family and Red John. The leader than shows the brand to Jane who stiffens, Cho and Lisbon though, not able to see it. The man steps forward but Jane arch's away, trying to get as much distance between him and the brand as possible.<p>

The man just steps forward even more and laughs along with James when the brand hits Jane's skin causing him to scream. "Oh god," Lisbon says looking away from the awful scene in front of her. "Boss," Cho says slightly shaky. Lisbon takes a deep breath before turning back to the screen to see what Cho wanted her to see.

Her eyes widen when she spots it, the Red John smiley face branded onto Jane's skin. The man pushes the brand onto Patrick again and Lisbon can't help but feel relieved when Rigsby appears with information.

"So the leader apparently is Steve Arch, the younger brother of David Arch, apparently when his brother was put in jail he was beyond upset, makes sense that he wants him out. Um he's been charged with petty crimes, like a few grocery store robberies, and a couple charges of assault," Rigsby informs. "Great, see if you can find any places he's lived, places he works at," Lisbon says. "Got it boss," Rigsby says going back to work.

Lisbon sighs, "We have to find Jane, fast."

* * *

><p>"Those burns look like their hot, maybe you need some water to cool them down?" James laughs carrying a bucket of water over and dumping it on Jane. James laughs before filling the bucket again with a hose and dumping it again over Jane making sure it goes over his face.<p>

James dumps the water on him repeatedly, when he finally stops black dots are dancing Jane's vision and his gasping for breath. "Hmm that was fun," James says with a sick smile, hidden slightly behind the mask. "Oh *cough* ya tons," Jane says sarcastically, coughing roughly.

"Shut up," The man says, rolling his eyes angrily, "Well Mr. Jane me and James have to go pick some stuff up we will be back shortly," The leader says leaving the warehouse and Jane.

Patrick sighs in relief, and starts thinking of a plan to escape, a way out. He starts wiggling his hands and his heart skips a beat when the handcuffs loosen. He wiggles his hands and to his complete surprise they slip out, he falls to the ground but gets back on his feet quickly. Escaping the only thing in his mind at the moment.

He looks at the door the two men just left and turns the opposite heading for the other door. When he reaches it he opens it slowly and peaks his head out, the door leads strait outside into a parking lot with a few old, probably broken down cars.

When he sees no one he goes all the way through the door and outside. He looks around again and starts walking quickly hoping to find help right away. "Mr. Jane," A voice calls from behind. Patrick freezes and turns sharply to see the leader standing by the door. "You really think we would make it this easy for you to escape," The man laughs before looking right behind Jane to someone.

Jane turns to see James holding a crowbar. Despair fills Jane, he actually thought he had escaped, these men toyed with him, toyed with how excited he was to be free. "I'm going to enjoy this," James laughs before stepping to Jane quickly and bringing the crowbar down onto Jane's ribs.

He grunts and stumbles, doubled over slightly, the man then hits him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. James then continues hitting Jane in the ribs and back, causing Jane to scream every time the metal comes in contact with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please review I would appreciate it alot!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, review!**

* * *

><p>"Boss the leader and the James guy are leaving," Cho yells to Lisbon who was talking to Hightower. "What?" She asks confused walking back over to Cho and inspecting the screen. Sure enough Jane was alone, none of the men in sight.<p>

Lisbon watches as Jane starts struggling in the handcuffs until his face lit up. He struggles even more and suddenly he falls to the floor, free of his handcuffs. "Oh my god," Lisbon says, slightly excited.

She watches as Jane crawls to his feet and walks to out of sight of the camera and she faintly hears the sound of a door opening and a little later the door closing. "Oh my gosh, he's gonna escape!" Van-Pelt yells having come up behind them all. They watch excitement flowing through their systems.

Suddenly the faint sound of screaming fills their ears, "Wait... that's not," Rigsby asks, "Ya that's Jane," Cho says sadly.

The team watches sadly as the two men return dragging a black, blue, and red Jane behind them. "Oh my god.." Van-Pelt says sadly. They hook Jane back up to the chains but with a different pair of handcuffs this time.

Lisbon looks sadly at his bruised, bloody chest, she also notices how his head is rested against his chest. "He's unconscious," Lisbon states, _That's good, that means he's not in pain at the moment, _Lisbon thinks. "Boss I have his house address," Rigsby informs. "You and Van-Pelt check it out, but we are looking for a warehouse, see if you can find something that will lead to it," Lisbon says. "We need to find Jane."

* * *

><p>Jane wakes up and the first thing he feels is pain, pain on his stomach, pain from his ribs, and pain in his back. "Finally your awake Mr. Jane you've been out for an hour, now we only have 2 hours left," the leader laughs. "James why don't you take some relief off his legs," The leader says with a certain tone that Jane didn't really like. Out of now where a sharp pain hits him in his left leg, then his right. The pain is so immense that he can't put any pressure on his legs anymore.<p>

"Ah, James took the privilege of stabbing both your calves, now you can rest your legs," The leader laughs. Jane stares at him but doesn't say anything, to tired to even try.

"I think we should change tactics now, you obviously have had enough with this torture so we will change it, why don't you tell me about your family Mr. Jane," The man says, a smirk showing from under his mask.

Jane tenses and stares at the man hatred filling his eyes, the man just simply laughs. "Okay fine, I'll tell you what I know then. Before your family's death you played being a psychic, then you were foolish enough to talk about Red John on national TV. That is what caused the death of your wife and child, Red John killed them. Now I'm curious Mr. Jane, how does it feel knowing your the reason for the death of your family," The man asks cruelly. Jane tenses, his chest tightening, his mind being flooded by awful memories.

"Wait I think I might actually have some pictures," The man says with a smile pulling some papers out of his jacket. "Ah yes here they are," The man says happily turning them and showing Jane. The pictures are of his wife and child, blood covering them.

"Red John really is a true artist," The man says turning and admiring the picture like it was the Mona Lisa. "You deserve what you got, because it was all your fault, your little girl is dead because of you, your wife is dead because of you. Your. Family. Is. Dead. Because. Of. You." The man says drilling it into Jane's brain.

An alarm suddenly goes off, "Well looks like the time is up, lets get in contact with your team again," The leader says turning and walking back to the computer. For the first time in a while Jane says something, "They will never meet your ransom."

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter I'm sorry but hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! review please!**

* * *

><p>"So Agent Lisbon, have you thought over my request more?" The man asks, having connected the communication. "I have and we agree to trade David Arch for Jane," She says, trying to keep a strait professional face. "Ah that's great, you will meet us at 756 Elm Street." The man instructs with a smile. "Be there in 30 minutes or Jane dies." And with that the video is ended, showing a black screen.<p>

"Boss, we already tried, we can't get David Arch out of jail," Rigsby says, looking at Lisbon in shock at what she had told the man. "I know but I did some research on him and he is just about Cho's size," She says turning to the agent. "Where is this going?" Van-Pelt asks, not really liking what Lisbon is saying. "Okay my plan is, we are going to pretend Cho is David Arch, put a bag over his head so no can see who he really is. Elm Street it has tons of warehouse's around it I bet we could have a swat team send snipers onto the roofs, when they get the shot the men are down," Lisbon says, explaining her plan to the team.

"Sounds like a plan Jane would make," Rigsby comments. "Ya but don't all his plans at least get the job done, now let's go get our man back!"

* * *

><p>The men lower the chains and Jane still doesn't put pressure on his injured legs that burn. The leader undoes the handcuffs but almost immediately re-cuffs Jane with his arms behind his back. James then gags and blindfolds Jane, much to his dis-taste but he doesn't struggle, to tired and to sore.<p>

The men force him to his feet even though his calves are bleeding and stinging. The two men holding Jane force him forward to walk to who knows where. Suddenly Jane is roughly thrown into the what he can only guess if the van. His whole body in tons of pain, the men throwing him around like a rag doll not helping much.

Jane tenses as the van starts and drives down a bumpy road, throwing his battered and bruised body everywhere.

After being thrown around the back of the van, for what seems like forever the van finally stops. A man rips off the blindfold but keeps the gag in place. One of the men opens the door while another one grabs Jane and again roughly shoves him to his feet.

The men half force, half drag Jane out of the van and to the side of it. About 100 ft away Jane can see the familiar SUV, and the faces of the worried agents. He also sees a man handcuffed with a black bag covering his face, that must be David Arch.

"I'm glad you came to you senses agents now, send David here and we will send Jane to you," The leader instructs. "Okay fine," Lisbon says releasing David who slowly walks towards them.

The men shove Jane forward who nearly falls but somehow manages to keep walking. Once he's about 3/4 of the way there Lisbon runs over to him and supports him, carefully leading him back to the SUV where Van-Pelt opens the back door. Lisbon carefully sets him in the back seat, they couldn't risk calling an ambulance and getting Jane hurt or even killed.

"W-why did you do as they s-said," Jane asks, stuttering slightly, that's when Lisbon notices he's shaking, no shivering. "We didn't, Jane are you cold?" Lisbon asks. "Um ya a little," Jane replies honestly. "Here," Lisbon says shrugging off her leather jacket and carefully laying in on Jane.

5 gun shots ring in the distance causing Jane to flinch, and look around nervously. "What happened!" He asks, obviously scared. "Shh Jane it's okay we had snipers set up on the buildings, Cho posed as David Arch so we could get you back," Lisbon says trying to calm him down.

He relaxes, sinking into the seat, "Thanks for s-saving m-me," he says a small smile appearing on his face. "No problem, of course we would save you Jane," Lisbon says. "I-I was s-so scared," Jane says fear evident in his eyes. "It's okay now Jane your safe," Lisbon says.

"Lisbon w-why... why is it so c-c-cold," Jane asks shaking even more. "What?" Lisbon asks putting her hand to his for head to find it radiating heat. "Shit, call the ambulance now!" Lisbon yells.

Jane shivers more as he hears the distant sound of an ambulance siren. He closes his eyes wanting to just sleep, and leave the awful pain of consciousness behind.

"Jane keeps your eyes open," Lisbon commands tapping Jane's check. "No I want to sleep," Jane argues. "No open them now!" She commands harshly, Jane sighs unhappily but does as he's told. "There now keep them open," Lisbon commands. "I-it hurts L-Lisbon," Jane stutters.

"I know Jane but I need you to keep your eyes open," Lisbon says, causing Jane to groan. The groan then turns into a cough, causing Jane to drool. The taste of cooper informs him it's actually blood not drool.

He coughs some more causing more blood to flood from his mouth, his vision also starts darkening. "Jane!" He hears the distant sounds of Lisbon's voice, but another coughing fit causes him to be fully taken by darkness.

* * *

><p>Lisbon watches in horror as Jane starts coughing up blood and then passes out. "God where are the paramedics!" Lisbon yells angrily. Almost as if by magic paramedics arrive next to her and she steps out of the way so they can get to work. They quickly put him on the gurney and start pushing him towards the ambulance, Lisbon and the agents quickly climbing into the SUV so they can be at the hospital.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is another amazing chapter, well only amazing if you think so, so why not tell me what you think. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The team sits in the emergency waiting room, waiting nervously for news on how Patrick Jane is doing. Rigsby and Van-Pelt having gone downstairs to the cafeteria getting something to eat. Lisbon was pacing nervously, her feelings for Jane, which see hates to admit she has, slowly taking over her, making tears wanting to fill her eyes and fall down her cheeks.<p>

Cho was being his usual self sitting in one of the chairs, an emotionless face, and reading a book. But if you looked closely you could see fear, and nerves in his eyes. Finally a doctor comes out with a tired look on his face, "Family of Patrick Jane," the doctor asks. Cho and Lisbon quickly rush over to the doctor eager for news.

"Are you part of his family?" The doctor asks them curiously. "No, he doesn't have any. We work with him," Lisbon informs him. "Okay I guess that's fine then. When we got Mr. Jane here we found that the had 7 broken ribs, 1 had punctured a lung, that's why he was coughing blood. He had so water in his lungs also which wasn't to good of a thing to mix with the blood, he couldn't have drowned. We were able to fix it fairly easy and get the water and blood out of his lungs. He also had a stab wound to his calves, we were able to fix it best we could but it will take a while before he will be able to walk easily. He broke his right wrist and has deep cuts from I can only guess is handcuffs. He has severe burns on from what looks like a brand on his stomach. On his back were whip lashes, 14 of them needed stitches, about 15-20 stitches each. He should be fine with time, maybe about a week or a little longer before he can be released and from there he will need even more time to rest," The doctor says.

Lisbon sighs, it's bad but it could have been much much worse. "When can we seem him?" Lisbon asks. "Yes but he is currently asleep, he may wake up soon but he's been through a lot so he may take some time," The doctor informs before walking off to work on more patients. "Let's go!" Lisbon says to Cho heading off to Jane's room to what for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Jane walks into his house, a tired sigh escaping his lips, he had another interview today, this time they discussed Red John. After that he went to a private party, that leaving him even more tired. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed and cuddle with his wife, then wake up in the morning to make breakfast for his little girl. He walks up the stairs and sees a note taped to the door his smile fading when he reads it. <em>

_After he reads it he slowly opens the door, fear flooding through him. The sight of his cut up wife and baby girl and the horrible Red John smiley face on the wall causes a pain he has never felt before flood through him. His beautiful wonderful wife and his gorgeous daughter, cut up and killed by Red John, and he knows it's all his fault._

Jane slowly wakes up, bright white lights flooding into his vision. He groans before fully opening his eyes and noticing he is in a hospital room. "Jane?" A voice asks with a hand touching his shoulder, he flinches at the sudden touch, the fear of more pain possibly being inflicted on him filling his system. "Shh, Jane it's okay," a familiar voice says, comforting him. _Lisbon, _He thinks slightly turning his head to see her sitting in a chair by his bed.

"Hey," he says, his voice scratchy, "Hey how are you feeling?" Lisbon asks carefully lacing her hand in his. "Ugh honestly like shit," Jane says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I'll call the nurse, let her know your awake," Lisbon says, hitting the call button by his bed. A nurse quickly comes in with a smile, "Glad to see your awake Mr. Jane, I'm going to give you more pain relievers they may make you drowsy but sleep will be good," The nurse informs putting a yellowish liquid into his IV bag.

The nurse leaves and Jane can already feel his eyes closing, sleep wanting to take over him. "Lisbon please don't leave," Jane says before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>Lisbon sighs as Jane falls back asleep, just a couple minutes later Cho comes in carrying two coffees, one for himself and the other for Lisbon. "He was awake a minute ago but he just fell back asleep with the help of drugs," Lisbon says, eyeing Jane nervously. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Lisbon asks. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but honestly it might take some time," Cho answers sitting on the couch by the wall. "Ya," Lisbon sighs.<p>

2 hours later Lisbon starts slowly falling asleep in the chair but is awakened by the sudden movement of Jane. She sits strait and notices him shaking and moving, quiet "No please," escaping his lips. "Jane," She asks shaking him lightly. He starts thrashing before he screams and his eyes flow open, fast breaths escaping him. "Patrick your okay!" Lisbon says trying to calm him down. He looks over at her panic in his eyes, but then relaxes at the sight of her.

A nurse quickly rushes in, "What happened," She asks. "He had a nightmare," Lisbon explains sadly. "Okay if you need anything just call," The nurse says leaving the room. "Lisbon I-I'm scared," Jane says, sweat covering his face. "I know Jane, but don't worry your safe now your okay," Lisbon comforts him.

_Hopefully you'll be okay,_ Lisbon can't help but think as she looks at the sad practically broken man in front of her.


End file.
